


You're Capable of Changing the World

by witchyweeb



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, INCEST FREE, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, tadashi is alive!, y'all nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyweeb/pseuds/witchyweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Big Hero 6 fic starring alive!Tadashi and depressed!Hiro, with three parts. OR Things had started to get better, after the creation of Big Hero 6, but then things got worse. </p><p>TW: Slight mentions of PTSD and self harm in the third part, not graphic, but please read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"He’s awake!” a rough voice yelped and a bearded face was suddenly looming over him.

The man wore scrubs and had tattoos littering his arms. He reached for Tadashi’s mouth, hushing Tadashi as he gently pulled something out. It was some kind of tube, then set on a metal tray nearby as Tadashi gulped unobstructed air like a fish. He reached to rub his throat but a sharp tug sparked in his hand, causing him to look down and discover an IV preventing his movement.

“Here. The doc will be in soon. How are you feeling?” who he assumed was a nurse spoke softly as he handed Tadashi a glass of water and helped him tip it back carefully for a sip.

Tadashi was startled to find that he was parched, chugging the cool liquid as swiftly as the other man would allow.

He pulled back with a gentle clear of his throat, “Where am I?”

“Homaku Hospital. You were pulled out of the wreckage of the fire at SFIT a few weeks ago. You’ve been in a coma ever since. We were starting to think you wouldn’t wake up.”

Tadashi stared in numb confusion. Fire? Coma? His eyes widened as the memory rushed back. Heat swallowing him, screams piercing the air. Hiro… Hiro had been right there!

“Is my brother okay?” he asked, fear chilling his veins.

“So you remember who you are then. That’s good,” a woman spoke as she entered the room.

Her dark hair was up in a loose bun of some sort and she wore a lab coat with a name tag on it; ‘Dr. Grey’.

“Is Hiro okay?” he insisted.

“We don’t know,” the nurse spoke this time, voice soft.

Tadashi moved to sit up, “What do you mean you don’t know? Where is my little brother?”

The doctor stepped further into the room and eased him back down, “You need to relax. We don’t even know who you are. Once we do we can find out about your brother.”

“How do you not know who I am?” Tadashi was confused and his head hurt and he just wanted to make sure Hiro was okay.

“We tried checking the school records, but your face was so swollen and burnt that we couldn’t recognize you.”

“What?” Tadashi’s hand flew up to his face, feeling one long stitched scar on his cheek.

“Hey,” the nurse put a hand on his arm, “You’re okay now. You’ll keep that scar, but our plastic surgeon did a great job.”

“Now that you look like you again we were going to check the school records, but it looks like you woke up before we could do that. Do you know your name?”

Tadashi was frustrated. What the hell does his name matter when Hiro could be hurt?

“Tadashi,” he sighed, “Tadashi Hamada.”

“Do you have the number of someone we can call for you, Tadashi?” the nurse smiled gently.

“Yeah. Uh, my Aunt Cass. 544-2003 is the number of her cafe.”

“Perfect. Thank you, Tadashi. Now how are you feeling?” Dr. Grey came forward and started fiddling with his IV.

“My head hurts a little,” he mumbled, fatigue lapping at his mind.

She nodded, “Makes sense. Get some rest and Ray here will call your aunt.”

“Thank you,” his words slurred slightly and his eyes fluttered shut.

“You do realize his family probably thinks he’s dead, right, Doc?” Tadashi’s exhausted mind heard, but did not register Ray’s words.

“I know. You get to be the bearer of good news,” she patted him on the back and went on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi was surrounded by heat, it flushed his skin and made his throat burn. He tried to see around the smoke and broken beams, holding his blazer in front of his face to breathe. He had to find Professor Callaghan, to get him out, but the image of Hiro’s terrified gaze wouldn’t stop distracting him. His train of thought was cut off by a loud resounding boom and Tadashi flew back, heat engulfing him. Something hit his face and he lost consciousness.

His eyes fought to open, as if they were being held down by some invisible weight.

“You awake again, kid?”

Tadashi recognized that voice. It was the nurse, Ray. Had he called Aunt Cass? And more importantly, what had happened to Professor Callaghan?

“Relatively,” Tadashi muttered in response, receiving a light chuckle in return.

He shifted into a sitting position, blinking slowly, “Did you get a hold of my aunt?”

“Yeah. She was confused, and shocked, to put it mildly. I think she was crying. Tadashi, you were gone for weeks, after being in the midst of a massive explosion. Everyone thought you were dead,” the man tried to explain carefully, knowing it would be a lot to take in.

However, it would appear this had already occurred to Tadashi, “I know. I hope Hiro’s okay…”

Ray was going to ask more about his brother when Tadashi quickly sat up, startling him. “Professor Callaghan! Is he okay?”

Ray frowned, “You mean Robert Callaghan? The guy from SFIT?”

“Yes,” Tadashi urged, “Is he okay?”

“Well, I mean that depends how you would define okay,” Tadashi’s stomach churned, “The guy’s in jail.”

“What?” the younger man did a double take.

“Yeah. He tried to kill Alistair Krei, but some group of five and a flying robot stopped him.”

Tadashi blinked. What in the hell…? Why would Callaghan want to kill Krei? 

Tadashi knew he didn’t like him, but he didn’t think the man was murderous about it. And what’s with the superhero group? Flying robot?

“Why would he try to kill Krei?” Tadashi inquired.

“I guess Krei was responsible for Callaghan’s daughter dying, but it turned out she wasn’t even dead. The whole thing’s been all over the news. I can probably find it on a station if you want?”

“Yes, please,” Tadashi needed to know what happened with his professor.

Ray began flipping through channels, finally stopping when a woman appeared on screen in front of the image of a destroyed building.

“Abigail Callaghan was pulled safely from the depths of another dimension by the leader of Big Hero 6,” the woman continued speaking but Tadashi ignored her.

“Big Hero 6?”

Ray shrugged, “Guess that’s what the kids are calling themselves.”

Tadashi frowned and turned back to the tv. Sounded like something Fred would come up with.

“The five have yet to identify themselves and the large robot is still unknown, but we have captured a few images.”

Pictures flooded the screen and Tadashi gaped. Is that… GoGo? Okay, that’s definitely Honey Lemon, and Wasabi! Tadashi was also willing to bet that the face behind that monster costume was Fred’s. A video played, showing a blurred pair flying through the sky, fighting a man in a kabuki mask.

“Unbelievable…” Tadashi muttered and Ray raised a brow.

“What?”

“Those are my friends. And my brother. And my robot, which should definitely not be flying. I’m going to kill Hiro.”

Ray snorted, unfazed by the news, he had heard weirder, “Well, at least you know he’s okay.”

“Hi, excuse me, my nephew is supposed to be here. Tadashi Hamada? Where is he?” Tadashi heard Aunt Cass’s urgent voice from out in the hall.

“I’ll go get her,” Ray smiled and left Tadashi with the remote.

He was still grumbling to himself about Hiro being “so dead” when he heard his name whispered in a shaking voice. He turned and grinned.

“Aunt Cass!”

“Tadashi,” the woman ran forward to hold him tight.

“If you ever do that to me again, knucklehead!”

Tadashi laughed softly, hugging his aunt back, “I’ll try my best.”

The woman pulled back, sniffling and smiling, holding Tadashi’s face in her hands.

She shook her head, “I can’t believe you’re okay. I thought… We thought…”

“I know,” Tadashi took her hand, “But look! I’m fine. I’ve even got a cool new scar!”

Cass chuckled, “I’m so glad…”

Tadashi smiled, “I know.”

“I’m sorry to break up the party, but I thought you should know that we’ve given Tadashi here a clean bill of health and he can go home with you,” Dr. Grey spoke up from her spot leaning in the doorway.

“Are you sure? He’s really okay?” Aunt Cass worried.

Ray smiled, “He’s all good now, Ms. Hamada. Don’t hesitate to bring him in if you think something’s wrong, but Tadashi’s incredibly lucky and should be fine.”

The grin that split Aunt Cass’s face brightened the room, “I’ll take care of the paperwork. I brought you some clothes.”

Tadashi nodded and waved her off, letting her know he was fine.

“Ray, you can help Tadashi change and get checked out.”

Ray agreed with his superior and watched the doctor pull Cass out to get the papers they needed.

“I really don’t need your help,” Tadashi ensured as he moved to stand up.

Ray didn’t seem surprised he said this and stayed where he was, watching Tadashi with a faint smirk. Tadashi’s feet hit the floor and his arms shook as he pushed himself up to stand, and he fell. His legs seemed barely capable of holding him up. Ray snickered as he walked over to help Tadashi back to his feet.

“Your muscles have been inactive for a very long time. You’ll be a bit shaky and weak for a little while.”

“No kidding,” Tadashi accepted Ray’s arm to get to the bathroom, where he turned the water on for a shower and helped Tadashi strip.  
It was a bit awkward, but it was normal for Ray, and Tadashi reminded himself he was a grown man, not some embarrassed teenager. Okay, so he was only twenty, but whatever.

There was a seat in the shower and a metal rail to hold onto. Tadashi washed his more sensitive parts, but the rest was too difficult for his weak body. Ray knelt and scrubbed Tadashi’s legs, stomach and arms as Tadashi fiddled with the handheld shower head, making sure to aim it away from the nurse. Ray handed Tadashi back the washcloth to clean his face while Ray gently rinsed his body. The warm spray was heaven. 

Tadashi rinsed off his face while Ray stepped away to avoid getting wet. Then Tadashi relaxed as Ray took care of cleaning his hair. By the end the young roboticist was exhausted, but felt fresh and a little bit stronger. Ray helped him dry off and slip into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Thank you,” Tadashi spoke sincerely and Ray nodded with his usual smile.

“No problem. Now let’s get you a wheelchair and off home!”

Tadashi was too tired to protest and let Aunt Cass wheel him out to the car. He slept the entire ride and Cass couldn’t help glancing over often, so grateful to see the boy alive. She couldn’t wait to explain to Hiro. Having Tadashi back would surely help him.

Tadashi woke up when they pulled up in front of the cafe. Cass eased out of the car and came to the other side to help Tadashi. The journey to their home was tedious, but moving felt good to Tadashi. They both flopped onto the couch with a light chuckle.

“Hey Aunt Cass?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you have a funeral?”

Her face saddened at the memory of the sea of black and tears. The funeral had been a nice ceremony, but Hiro was numb to the whole thing and Aunt Cass had been heartbroken.

“Of course we did.”

Tadashi nodded solemnly, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” she frowned.

“Making you all suffer.”

“Oh, you doofus,” she squeezed his hand, “It wasn’t your fault. I’m just glad you’re okay. Everyone will be.”

Tadashi squeezed back.

“That reminds me, where’s Hiro?”

Cass shrugged, standing and stretching, “At school.”

“You mean he really went?” Tadashi looked up at her excitedly.

“It took him a while, but yeah. He’s almost always there. He says he’s working on some big project and it’s really time consuming.”

Tadashi frowned. That doesn’t sound right. Hiro’s bot fighting again, isn’t he? That knucklehead is seriously in for it.

“Can you take me there? I need to see everyone.”

Aunt Cass studied him carefully before nodding, “Sure, hun. Hold on a sec.”

She slipped out of the room and Tadashi focused on standing up, smiling when he was able to stay up on his own. He didn’t dare try the stairs though.

“Okay,” he looked up to find his aunt standing by the stairs, a small mattress in tow.

“Aunt Cass…?” He spoke tentatively.

“I am not carrying you back down those stairs, atrophy boy. You’re sliding.”

Tadashi shook his head with a smile, “Alright.”

They settled him onto the mattress, Tadashi gripping the sides tightly, and Aunt Cass gave it a shove. A squeak escaped Tadashi as he careened down the steep steps, crashing down into the cafe. Aunt Cass was right behind him, laughing.

“We should do that more often,” she giggled.

Tadashi chuckled, “Fine, but I’ll pass next time.”

“Party pooper,” she muttered, grabbing Tadashi’s hands and pulling him up.

The boy shook, but remained upright. They smiled at one another and made their slow way back outside and to the car. They were both breathing heavily by the end.

“I can’t wait for your strength to come back,” Cass mumbled with a light shake of her head.

“No kidding,” Tadashi agreed as he clicked his seat belt into place.

Aunt Cass filled Tadashi in on what was going on with everyone, the reconstruction of SFIT, and Professor Callaghan as they drove. She was working up to talk to him about Hiro when they reached the school. She decided she would let the others talk to him about it and hopped out of the car to help Tadashi inside. When they were standing outside of the nerd lab, Tadashi decided he wanted to go inside alone and Aunt Cass gave him a tight hug.

“I’ll see you back home?”

Tadashi smiled, “Of course.”

Aunt Cass watched nervously as Tadashi made his way through the   
doors.

She snickered to herself when she heard a bewildered, “What. The. Hell,” from inside.

That was definitely GoGo.


	3. Chapter 3

“Please tell me I’m not the only one seeing this,” Wasabi murmured from across the room, face frozen in shock.

Tadashi tried to smile, feeling awkward with his friends just standing there staring at him. Fred had been leaning against Honey’s work station talking to her about making a serum to keep him clean without having to shower when Tadashi entered. He had immediately stood up, back still slouched in his typical fashion. His face seemed stuck in laughter, eyes wide like saucers.

Honey Lemon was next to him, a hand over her mouth and GoGo had slowly pulled off her helmet when he came in, face giving away nothing, but upon closer examination Tadashi could see the slight shivering of her hands. Wasabi was no where near as composed, having dropped one of his wrenches, now gaping at Tadashi. He made note that Hiro was not here, confirming his suspicions, the young genius was bot fighting again.

“Hey guys.“

“Woahoho! I knew it! I knew it! There was no body, ha, classic!” Fred jumped around excitedly, in his own little comic-book-geek world.

“Nice scar,” GoGo muttered absently.

“Tadashi, what…” Honey Lemon trailed off, she couldn’t put it into words.

Wasabi finished for her, “How are you alive?”

“I never died,“ Tadashi explained, "I was just in a coma. I mean I almost died, but I guess I was lucky. The doctor says I should be fine.”

“Why didn’t we know?” Honey implored, still caught in her bewilderment.

“I guess they couldn’t identify me. Sounds like I was too banged up,” He watched them carefully, praying they would just understand.

A bark of laughter escaped Fred, “This is so cool,” and Tadashi was smothered by four pairs of enthusiastic arms.

He laughed, holding them close, kissing the top of GoGo’s head when he felt the wetness from tears on his shoulder. They stayed like that for at least five minutes, all whispering how happy they were to see him. They eventually pulled back, GoGo wiping at her eyes when no one was looking and Fred still chuckling giddily.

“So, where’s Hiro?” Tadashi pried suspiciously.

The others shared an uncomfortable glance and Tadashi sighed, “I knew it. He’s bot fighting again. When will he start doing something with that big brain of his?”

“No, Tadashi,” Wasabi spoke up, “Hiro’s not bot fighting. He’s here all the time and we take him home everyday.”

Tadashi’s brow wrinkled, “Then where is he?”

“In your lab,” GoGo began, “but we should talk first.”

“We can talk later. I need to see Hiro,” Tadashi’s words were final, already striding towards his part of the nerd lab.

“Tadashi, wait,” Honey cried, grabbing his arm, “You can’t just go in there. Please, there are some things you need to know first.”

He studied her, wanting to just do what she asked, hating to say no to her, but the image of Hiro’s horror when Tadashi left him outside the building… He needed to see him, now.

“We’ll talk later. I promise,” Tadashi squeezed her hand and pulled the door open.

Fred tried to stop him once more with a weak, “Hey, man,” but Tadashi was through the door. The three scientists and school mascot looked at each other nervously.

“This is not going to be good,” GoGo declared, going to work on her bike.

Wasabi whimpered quietly, this was really not going to be good.

\--

“Hiro. Hamada.”

“Weird,” Hiro thought, he turned, speaking aloud now, “I could’ve sworn Baymax made me take my meds today.”

His brother was standing just inside the room, arms crossed and a look on his face that usually meant he was in for a lecture. Funny, his hallucinations don’t usually get mad at him. Suddenly hallucination!Tadashi frowned.

“Meds? What are you taking medicine for? Are you sick? Did you get hurt in the fire,” Tadashi rushed toward his brother, concern peeking his adrenaline.

Hiro turned back to the robotics he was currently working with, “I’m pretty sure hallucinations are supposed to be all knowing, or something like that.”

“Hiro,” when his brother did not respond Tadashi grasped his shoulder to turn him around, “What are you talking about?”

He received no answer, however, other than the surprised look that suddenly took over Hiro’s features.

“That felt… real,” Hiro muttered to himself, reaching back out to touch Tadashi again.

When his hand met solid flesh he jumped back, as if he had been shocked. Tadashi tried to talk to him, but Hiro ignored him, barely remembering to say, “Ow,” in order to activate Baymax.

The large robot inflated quickly, “Hello, Hiro. Are you feeling alright? Your heart rate seems unusually high.”

“Baymax,” Hiro’s voice shook, “Am I the only human being in this room?”

The white face blinked at him momentarily, before turning to look around the room.

“No, Hiro. Tadashi is here as well.”

A choked cry slipped from Hiro’s mouth and he dropped to his knees.

Tadashi was by his side in a second, but Hiro pushed him away.

“Baymax,” he refused to look at his brother, “Scan him.”

Baymax barely had his eyes on Tadashi for a moment, but he had been fully scanned.

“There appears to be a deep stitched laceration on his right cheek, but Tadashi seems to be in fine health. Which is odd because he is supposed to be dead.”

Hiro closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. His eyes turned skyward, face exuding gratitude, “Thank you.”

The whisper was weak, but packed full of pain and relief. Tadashi knelt, taking Hiro into his arms. He cradled his little brother, soothing the sobs wracking his small frame. Hiro’s grip on Tadashi was vice like.

“I can’t believe you’re okay,” Hiro hiccuped.

“I’m okay, Hiro. I’m okay,” Tadashi assured, pulling his brother up to stand with him.

“Now, what were you talking about? Meds? Hallucinations?”

Hiro’s face tipped down immediately, but Tadashi was pretty sure he saw his cheeks tinge pink.

“Hiro.”

When he received no answer Tadashi huffed and turned to Baymax, “Scan him.”

Hiro looked up, startled, “No, wai-”

His objections were cut off by Baymax’s evaluation, “Hiro has been suffering from grief induced hallucinations, along with various other troubles. He also appears to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from the fire, suggested by his night terrors and tendency to be a recluse lately. Physically Hiro has about forty-seven minor lacerations on his left forearm, as well as some on his hips, stomach, and thighs.”

Tadashi blinked. Then he blinked again.

“Hiro…” He spoke slowly, cautiously.

His glance over found Hiro slouched in on himself, hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie and fringe hanging over his eyes. Oh god… This is what they had been trying to tell him.

“Hiro?” it was a barely there whisper now.

Hiro fidgeted, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Tadashi’s stomach dropped. He wasn’t an idiot. He wasn’t naive. He could see what was happening here.

“Oh, Hiro,” he sighed, pulling his little brother into his arms.

Hiro was frozen for a moment, but eventually melted into his brother’s hold, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest. Tadashi’s eyes squeezed shut, a few tears sliding down his cheek. Damn the world for this happening. Damn Callghan for doing this to Hiro.

“Hey,” Tadashi pulled back, leaning down with his hands on Hiro’s boney shoulders, “You okay? C’mon, man. You can get through this. I’m here now.”

“You’re capable of changing the world, Hiro,” his words were full of adoration and awe.

Hiro rolled his eyes weakly, but his heart swelled and yet another chunk of the weight that had been pulling him down was lifted.

“You’re capable of changing the world,” Hiro whispered back, tucked safely into his brother’s chest once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi returning will not immediately fix Hiro, that's not how mental illness or self harm works, but this part shows that having Tadashi back will /help/ him a great deal.


End file.
